Supernatural
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: A fill on the Amnesia Kinkmeme inspired from E.T by Katy Perry. "Oh Daniel..." Alexander practically purred, suddenly moving over to place himself so close in front of Daniel's face. "You know nothing yet," Alexander/Daniel Modern AUish.


_Hello everyone! I'm back for another Amneisa fic, this time one I filled for the Amnesia Kinkmeme. This fill was the one based on Rough Smut Inspired by Katy Perry's ET_

_Well, here goes nothing. Hopefully its good. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not Amnesia, if I did I would make an sequel based on the pairing. _

* * *

><p>It was around the late evening when Daniel came home after a long day of work. He was a professor at the University of London who taught a class about all types of archeology or geology. He enjoyed it but after his classes he usually went to museums to help identify some recently found fossils or artifacts. One of the artifacts was quite peculiar, it was these shattered rocks. They were all different colors, but scientifically they used to be one. For hours he tried to piece the rocks back together but no matter what he did they refused to piece together. Odd. He had asked one of the other scientists where this strange rock came from and what happened to the person that discovered it.<p>

The scientist had simply said that it had been discovered in a meteor sight. As if it simply crashed onto the earth but was never public about its crashing. The person who discovered it, however, ended up disappearing after he had submitted it, never to be heard of again. The only thing people said that when they saw him that he kept muttering about how there was this nightmare following him and how no matter where he went he wasn't safe. They thought he was just exhausted from his trip from Algeria, but when he disappeared they now wonder if these rocks were some sort of alien technology. Daniel then asked just who the man was that disappeared. The scientist looked at him before sighing and telling him.

It was Professor Herbert.

It was quite the shock to learn that his old professor from college and mentor had mysteriously disappeared. Daniel couldn't focus for days after hearing the news, mourning for his lost teacher. Eventually he had to recover and return to work. But because of Herbert's strange disappearance Daniel found a sudden drive in his gut to find out just what this strange rock that Herbert found was really all about. So on his free time he would be in the lab simply studying it and how it reacted around other substances. So far, he came up with nothing.

Eventually he became obsessed with it to the point where he brought it home to study rather and forget to take care of himself. One of his work partners noticed and told him that he should probably take a break before he killed himself. Realizing what he was doing Daniel found himself coming home and covering the mysterious rock shards with a cloth, breathing a sudden exhausted sigh of relief. He hadn't touched the strange rocks in a week now and he felt refreshed because of it. They have been giving him weird dreams anyway. Finally relaxing himself on the couch Daniel turned on the TV straight to the news and saw that they were discussing of a strange star in the sky.

For about twenty minutes he watched the news talk about the possibility of this star being a meteor or how it could be something headed right passed Earth or right into it. Daniel yawned, realizing he should probably head to bed. He was tired. As he flicked off the TV he stood up from the couch, stretched, and headed to his room where he passed out on the bed and fell into a blissful slumber.

As he slept the rock shards slowly began to glow.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to midnight and Daniel found himself gasping and sitting straight up in his bed. He was breathing hard and his body was covered in sweat. His fingers clung to the bed sheets close to his body so tight that they turned white. For a moment he forgot where he was and who he was. The images from his dream were so vivid in his mind that he ended up shivering and felt like vomiting at the intensity of the feeling. Finally, he regained himself and removed himself from the bed and headed into the bathroom next door. He washed his face and stared at himself in the mirror, finding nothing but his own green eyes staring back at him.<p>

The dream was strange, it was so… alien. But for some reason it made sense. Daniel shook his head and wiped his face with a towel and checked the time. It was ten minutes until midnight. Wait. Suddenly Daniel stopped and bolted out of the room, straight into his study where he saw that the rock shards were still laid on his desk, covered by a simple white cloth. He ran over to it and uncovered them the images from his dream suddenly filling him with a new drive and sudden knowledge. Quickly Daniel dove for his stuff and frantically searched for a bowl and a bottle of tar. When he came back for these items he began to work frantically, the clock ticking away, as he poured tar into a bowl and began placing the rock shards piece by piece into the bowl.

Miraculously, they began to form together, almost like pieces to an ancient puzzle, into this sphere like object. Once Daniel placed the last piece the object glowed brightly and lit the whole room. It was so bright that Daniel had to cover his eyes and felt the room shake and groan in response to the unknown power this object gave off. Finally it stopped. Daniel peaked out from his hands and looked down at the bowl. There it was, not pieces of rocks, but rather, a beautiful glowing orb. He couldn't believe this; he had finally solved the mystery. He then looked at his desk and noticed that the tar has seeped out from the bowl and onto the desk. So the tar didn't really stick the rocks, which now looked like glass, together, but was rather used as a catalyst to form this orb.

It was bloody fascinating.

Suddenly his thoughts were cut short where he saw his room glow a sudden blue light a loud crash that resulted afterwards. Daniel fell from his chair from the impact that could've been close to an earthquake and quickly stood eyes wide, as he looked at the orb. The orb never moved from its spot and didn't seem to have made that light either. So then… what was that-? Suddenly there was a loud knock on Daniel's door. Or rather a sudden pounding, almost desperate, from his door and Daniel stood there for a moment completely confused. There was just a brief earthquake and a light, so now there was a pounding on his door? Maybe there was someone here to check if he was ok? Glancing at the orb Daniel covered it before heading to the door and opening it his eyes widening at the sight.

There stood a man… no, a_ creature_ who was leaning against his doorframe, breathing heavily and looking injured. His skin was a silky blue and his eyes, when they looked up at Daniel, were a bright golden color. The other stumble into his home and Daniel almost found himself flinching away but instead found himself catching the smooth feeling creature in his arms as he collapsed, his voice sputtering off in a strange language. The only thing Daniel seemed to understand was two words which were "Orb" and "Home" he didn't know what to think but now he had to worry about this strange creature which now fainted on him.

Was it strange that Daniel didn't freak out until he saw the long lizard like tail?

After his freaking out episode Daniel ended up dragging the Alien, which is what he now concluded it was, all the way to his bedroom where he plopped the strange being onto the bed. It did have wounds, but those were beginning to heal rather quickly now that the Alien fainted on him. So now what? What was Daniel supposed to do with an Alien in his home and an orb that was now glimmering silently under the cloth back in his study? There was no way in hell he was going to sleep that night.

When he found himself waking up the next morning Daniel groaned and opened his eyes only to be greeted with a very naked old man literally in his face. He yelped and fell off the couch and groaning in pain afterwards. When he looked over he saw the old man crossing his arms in an irritated fashion and look at him as if he were stupid. Daniel stood up and straightened himself to look at the old man in the face rather than look… well… elsewhere. So much for the not sleeping part. "Uh…" was all Daniel could get out of his mouth while seeing the man with silver hair and golden eyes shake his head.

"If you would be so kind human as to get me some clothes, I don't think you and I would enjoy me prancing around naked now would we?" the others deep voice broke Daniel out of his stupor and he quickly mumbled a few incoherent words before rushing off to give the man some spare clothes. Disregard they may not fit, but the man didn't seem to care as he put them on and look satisfied with himself.

"So… wait… I thought there was an alien here?" Daniel found himself asking out loud to the man when he realized that he didn't drag an old an old man in but rather an alien creature. The old man looked at him before shaking his head.

"You are a special human, if you cannot tell, I am the alien, though I do have a name which you cannot respond in your human language so I shall give you another which is close to. Alexander," Alexander said, fixing his clothes a bit before looking around the small home only meant for one or two people. Daniel stared, a bit dumbfounded before nodding.

"But… if I may ask why you now look human instead of an Alien?" Daniel asked and Alexander paused his search in the refrigerator (which he ended up opening while Daniel asked his question) and looked at him before diving back in.

"Because I'm in a self-defense mode, think of it as Predator vs. Prey. In this case I'm in a world surrounded by humans, so the only way to not get caught is if I switch to a form to blend in," Alexander said looking at a jar of pickles before smelling it and making a face of disgust, putting it back in the fridge. Daniel came over to watch Alexander for a moment, not really caring that the other was digging through his fridge for food.

"Oh, so… wait, why are you on Earth anyway?" Daniel asked before shooing Alexander from the fridge as soon as the other found his stash of cheesecake in the back and started eating it. Damnit. That was his favorite kind. Alexander hummed as he dug into the cheesecake with the plastic fork that was provided with the fresh piece and looked at Daniel.

"I came to get the orb you have to help me guide my way home," Alexander said simply. Daniel stared. Alexander took a bite. Daniel stared again. Alexander raised an eyebrow. Daniel blinked. Alexander sighed. "Are you really going to keep staring at me like that or are you going to say something?" Alexander piped in already done with half the cheesecake.

"So… the orb really is an alien artifact, I thought it was strange… Hey! You're eating my cheesecake!" Daniel exclaimed suddenly realizing that Alexander eating _his _cheesecake was a bad thing.

"Boy, you are rather slow,"

So it ended up being that Alexander stayed with Daniel until he could recover enough energy to return home. Taking the orb with him however was proving to be quite the feat since Daniel would have a lot of explaining to do to the others but he wasn't a bad guy and he really didn't want Alexander to stay stuck here and not go home. What was worse? Getting chewed out or the government discovering he had an alien in his home, or rather, an old man. Rumors would be worse. So in the meantime Daniel got to know Alexander better. Asking him questions and actually using some of his knowledge to help better his lessons for his classes.

Apparently Alexander was over 300 years old! A rather fascinating notion and Daniel practically bombarded him with questions which Alexander oddly answered proudly. Daniel's cheesecake always seemed to disappear at these times too… but he learned that Alexander had left his home world searching for other worlds, but in his search he got lost in a black hole and ended up losing the orb (which Daniel concluded to be a GPS system but better) and got lost. He said he ended up on Earth once before, one time being around the 1800s, but he left quickly sensing the orb wasn't there. Apparently he had been wrong since now he found it because of Daniel assembling the pieces together.

Daniel handed Alexander tea and leaned back in his chair as Alexander continued to talk of other worlds he dropped by. Apparently one world had a rare alien creature that impregnated healthy individuals by kissing and forcing their victim to swallow a small egg. They did this only to help increase their offspring survival by a good percentage. Alexander though didn't stay long since one of them took an interest. "I wasn't fond of a baby bursting out of my stomach," he said with a shake of his head before sipping some more tea while Daniel chuckled at the thought. So it was then Daniel asked Alexander another question.

"Alexander… why do you trust me? I mean… I understand that I helped assemble the orb but how did you know that I wasn't going to call people or anything?" Daniel asked shifting a bit in his seat. Alexander looked at him, studying him for a moment before a smirk formed its way onto his lips.

"Because Daniel," Alexander said, using his name rather than boy that he had been calling him for some time. "I knew you wouldn't call me in because you are curious, you are an intelligent individual and believe it or not you love to learn. You _love_ the way it feels to have learned something that others do not," Alexander said and Daniel found himself flushing a bit at Alexander's intense gaze. Well, the other knew how to read people quite well.

"Oh… well, I guess this mean I know enough about you right?" Daniel said trying his best to change the topic and keep Alexander from gazing at him with those eyes. They were making him uncomfortable. Suddenly the other laughed and shook his head.

"Oh Daniel…" he practically purred. Setting down his cup of tea and suddenly ending up in Daniel face. "You know nothing yet,"

Daniel didn't breathe.

* * *

><p>The next day Daniel's mind was in a jumble and Alexander didn't seem to have noticed. Enjoying his usual cup of tea and stealing Daniel's cheesecake (which Daniel always told Alexander he would get fat eating those, but he would only get a wave of a hand a remark of Alien metabolism which Daniel would always roll his eyes to) which bugged Daniel constantly but he didn't even know why he was feeling this way anyway. It wasn't like Alexander was trying to seduce him or anything. No. He was just playing with him. Sighing from his desk Daniel looked at the orb on his desk which was still covered by a white cloth and made his way to remove it when suddenly he got a call.<p>

It was his sister Hazel from the hospital. He smiled and his hands removed themselves away from the orb as he chatted away with his sick 15 year old sister who said she was feeling much better in the last week. Daniel was glad and talked to her for hours, walking around the house, shooing Alexander from the kitchen (which cause the other to glare at him) and basically ignored everything until finally it was getting late and the phone was getting hot against his ear.

"Hey brother?" Hazel asked and Daniel sat up a bit in his chair, noticing her tone being a bit more serious than her usual cheerful one.

"Yes Hazel?" he replied back, looking at a picture of her and him together when they were little.

"Is there someone with you?" she asked and Daniel paused, standing from his chair and leaving his office to look over at Alexander who was reading quietly in living room. How did she…?

"Yeah," he said, watching Alexander for a while. Hazel seemed to have smiled because she giggled into the phone.

"Girlfriend?" she teased and Daniel simply laughed.

"No, a guy. A friend of mine needed a place to stay since he had nowhere to go, so I let him stay until he can get on his own two feet again," Daniel answered back watching as Alexander looked up from his book at hearing that conversation was going on about him and looked at Daniel, who only stared back.

"Oh. Well, a guy could be your type either way brother," she giggled as Daniel made a face before sputtering out a reply or two which only caused her to giggle and Alexander to smirk before returning to his book. "Alright, well, that's nice of you brother, and oh, I should go. Its time for me to sleep," Hazel said and Daniel could hear the voice of a female nurse telling Hazel that she's been on the phone long enough. "I'll talk to you later! Come visit soon ok?" Hazel said with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," he said and the phone went dead after a quick 'I love you brother!' Daniel stood there for a moment, letting the phone from his ear and flipping it shut. The next thing he knew he was sitting next to Alexander on the couch, the other looking at him with a calm gaze. Daniel didn't notice, maybe he just couldn't feel it, but when Alexander's cool fingers brushed against his cheeks did he notice that there were tears streaming down them.

"She's dying…" Daniel whispered, Alexander simply nodded not needing to ask as he continued to wipe the tears away from the younger male's eyes. "My sister… is very sick, Doctors said it was a miracle she survived passed the age of 15 but my god… I don't want her to die," Daniel hiccupped feeling ridiculous as an adult male crying, but the tears refused to stop. "She was born sick… and our mother died when she was three… father always took it out on us and never stopped drinking. I took the beatings for her because I was so afraid that if he laid one hand on her she would die instantly… I always want to protect her, even from death" Daniel finished wiping his eyes and nose.

"She's lucky to have you," Alexander said pressing a kiss to Daniel's forehead. The other closed his eyes in response immediately overwhelmed with the sense of calmness and the smell of roses.

"She's the only family I have left," Daniel replied back in a whisper leaning back as Alexander kissed gentle kisses on his closed eyes and cheeks.

"Family…" Alexander murmured glancing out the window to see the night sky with a frown.

* * *

><p>Daniel was looking over his students essay in his office while Alexander was apparently tending to the bouquet of roses that he asked Daniel to buy. He didn't know why the other asked for roses, but when he asked Alexander simply said that he loved the flower uniqueness. It was beautiful, but it couldn't simply be picked without causing harm. It was strange that Alexander suddenly wanted roses, since he recalled the other smelling exactly like it earlier. Shaking his head Daniel continued his work until he noticed the orb once more. Each time he wanted to check it out he would always get interrupted by something, but now? Now he wanted to see it again. Just to see it.<p>

When he removed it Daniel felt nothing or saw nothing. It was just a plain orb that glimmered a bit from the evening sunlight that peaked through the window. He frowned, his hand already moving to touch it, but when his fingertips brushed the orb's surface the whole room shook and a loud roaring echoed throughout the room. The room began to pulse a deep crimson red and Daniel stood from his chair in shock at the sight. The room began to close in on him and there was screaming. He covered his ears, trying to block it out but it wouldn't leave. Pain jolted throughout his body and Daniel finally cried out so loud that he heard the door slam open and Alexander's alien figure cover the orb back up with the cloth and caught Daniel just as he fell.

"Daniel," Alexander urged, as the room turned back to normal while the screams and the pain slowly faded away. "Daniel," Alexander pressed and Daniel looked at him, dazed, confused, and hurt. Alexander sighed in relief and lowered both him and Daniel to the floor so he wouldn't have to hold dead weight anymore. "You shouldn't have touched it," Alexander said as Daniel groaned and finally sat up holding his head. It felt like it was about to split open.

"What… what happened?" Daniel asked looking at Alexander who shifted back to his human form and glanced at the orb.

"I suppose I should have warned you earlier that the orb is powerful but dangerous if you do not know how to control it. Unfortunately there are hardly any humans that could control this power," Alexander said with a frown and Daniel nodded.

"Only you can?" Daniel asked, not sure if he could finish grading at this rate.

"Yes, I can," Alexander said with a sigh.

The incident was later forgotten and Daniel found himself in his bed, sleeping the night away. However in the middle of a good dream suddenly the red living mass appeared and Daniel found himself trapped in a constantly dark castle with only an old lantern to light the way. He felt hunted, trapped, and constantly on his toes. Then the red mass found him and the screaming and the pain began. Daniel was thrashing, struggling trying to get free. He called for Alexander or anyone he could think of at the top of his head, hell he freaked out when he saw Herbert dead body staring at him from the ceiling, watching him suffer. Then there was darkness and Daniel screamed some more.

Cool hands pulled him from the darkness and Daniel awoke with a sharp gasp as Alexander shook him awake and called his name. Daniel sobbed and clung to Alexander once he realized that it was all a dream and Alexander simply held him, petting his brown hair, soothing him that it was alright. Finally after a moment Daniel pulled away and looked at Alexander. "It was the orb…" Daniel started, looking as if he were in a daze.

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked brushing the tears away from Daniel's cheeks with his thumbs.

"It killed Herbert," Daniel whispered letting the dead silence filled the room. Alexander frowned before Daniel looked away from Alexander. "Is it going to kill me too?" Daniel asked and Alexander's eyes widened at this fact before turning into a sudden angered expression.

"No Daniel, the orb's guardian won't kill you. Not while I'm around," Alexander said, feeling very protective of the boy. Daniel almost smiled but something else seemed to bug him.

"But… what about if I continue to have nightmares?" Daniel asked with a sigh. He was beginning to feel ridiculous. Alexander remained silent for a moment before letting a small purr escape his lips and his skin began to shift and form to his true Alien self and Daniel looked at him in confusion.

"Don't worry Daniel…" Alexander said his tail, sneaking its way around Daniel's waist, curling under the waist band and into the others pants. Daniel gasped suddenly at the contact and Alexander smirked. "We'll put a stop to them… you'll see," Alexander said kissing Daniel full on the lips.

It was exhilarating the way Alexander's lips kissed his own. It was almost breathtaking, intoxicating, and simply poisonous. His arms wrapped themselves around Alexander and his hand pushed the back of Alexander's head closer, wanting to taste more of the forbidden fruit. His mouth eagerly opened as the feeling of Alexander's tongue licking at his lips, asking for permission to enter, before ravishing his mouth with that skillful tongue. He moaned underneath the alien body from the kiss but at the same time moaning from the tail that was running up and down his member in a slow fashion.

Alexander pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Daniel, simply watching him stare back before leaning back down, kissing at Daniel's neck, his hands removing Daniel's useless shirt and throwing it off to the side. Daniel's hands roamed up and down Alexander's back, one hand removing the article of clothing that Alexander didn't get to take off while the other went to the start of the tail and tugged on it. Alexander purred and arched back like a cat and Daniel found himself mesmerized by the action so he did it again causing another low pleasured groan from Alexander. Seemed he found a sensitive spot.

Grinning with his new found discovery Daniel pressed kisses all along Alexander's naked neck and shoulders before throwing the shirt completely off and pulling the other closer. "You are such a brat" Alexander hummed to Daniel's ear, nibbling on the lobe which Daniel chuckled at before gasping when the tail tugged at him.

"Well, you're an ass, that makes us even," he replied back before watching with a dazed look as Alexander's tail moved in one quick fluid motion and removed Daniel's pants and boxers. Daniel shifted a bit, feeling the cool air on his warm cock but found his heart pounding against his chest when he suddenly switched positions on them and threw Alexander off guard when Daniel suddenly straddled him. Alexander raised an eyebrow but didn't question it when Daniel started kissing down his smooth chest all the way to his hips where Daniel looked up at Alexander before kissing Alexander's cock.

Alexander groaned and his fingers buried themselves into Daniel's hair as soon as he felt the other take his whole member into his mouth and started to suck him off. "Ngh, Daniel…" Alexander moaned, his fingers tightening their whole on Daniel's head as the other bob his head up and down to get every inch. Alexander on the hand moved his tail to Daniel's ass, the tip teasing at his entrance before sliding in.

Alexander smirked as his tail started to move in and out of Daniel's hole. Daniel was having a hard time focusing on his task and he would sometimes thrust backwards to get more of that tail. Finally, when Daniel couldn't take it he moved away from Alexander's cock and licked his lips of precum before sliding over to Alexander and straddling him once more. His hand grasped Alexander's cock to guide it and Alexander's tail quickly removed itself from Daniel's hole just in time as his own cock took its place. Both of them ended up gasping at the sudden change.

Daniel didn't move for a moment until finally he rocked his hips and Alexander's hand's gripped onto the other's hips, helping him move. "Alexander…" Daniel moaned as his thrusts got faster and harder. Alexander himself watched in fascination at Daniel's actions and found he was hardly keeping himself under control. The way Daniel's mouth was open releasing only small gasps or light 'ahs' or simply just the sight of Daniel turned him on more than anything. It had been so long…

His eyes closed for a moment before they flashed open and a low snarl escaped his lips and he flipped positions with Daniel throwing the other onto the bed. Daniel yelped and cried out a bit in pain but Alexander didn't give him the chance since instinct took over and drove himself to pound relentlessly into the smaller body. Daniel's cries got louder, but most of them were cries of pleasure. Tears were falling down his face but he only pulled Alexander closer, not away. Alexander growled, his teeth finding Daniel's shoulder and biting hard causing Daniel to whimper, his free hand wrapped itself around Daniel's cock and pumped in time with his thrusts which got the other to squirm and gasp.

Finally, Daniel came with a loud moan, Alexander's name escaping his lips and Alexander didn't stop until he felt the walls close in on his cock and he too finally came riding out the last of his orgasm before collapsing on Daniel. Daniel breathed for a moment, his fingers running through Alexander's silver hair as he tried to catch his breath and ignore the stinging pain in his ass. Finally gaining some strength back Alexander pulled out and curled around Daniel his whole body, much bigger than an average male, easily covered up Daniel's much smaller body.

"I apologize for losing control like that," Alexander said and Daniel shook his head, snuggling up to Alexander's chest.

"No, don't be," he replied kissing Alexander before they both fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

><p>Daniel was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through the channels with the remote in his hand. Alexander was sitting next to him, reading another book. Daniel sighed with a bored expression and laid his head on Alexander's shoulder, the other wrapped his arm around Daniel and pulled him closer in the process kissing the top of Daniel's head. His eyes looked at the TV before heading back to his book really curious on that would happen next. Daniel on the other paused when the news came on and they began talking about how there were signs of something crashing into the Earth but no sign of anything to prove the point.<p>

Daniel frowned a bit watching as the camera zoomed over the erosion in the Earth that wasn't a man made crash. He glanced at Alexander before flipping to another new channel where they were talking about that strange star and how it was getting closer to Earth. Daniel's frown deepened and looked at Alexander again, this time he was met with Alexander looking back at him. "Something wrong Daniel?" Alexander asked, closing his book. Daniel sat up and flipped the channel back the other news station where they were talking about a possible meteor crash site.

"Did you crash there?" Daniel asked pointing to the screen. Alexander looked over and looked at the screen before nodding. "And you're not worried they'll find something that will actually prove you're here?" Daniel asked his eyes darting from the TV to Alexander who only looked at him with an stoic expression, but Daniel could see the slight frown the other was trying to hide.

"Don't worry they won't find anything," Alexander said before Daniel shook his head and switched to the other new channel where they were talking about the star.

"Then what about that?" Alexander looked at the TV once more before letting his face fall into a slight grimace.

"I'm afraid… that would wipe out all of mankind if it reached Earth," Alexander said and Daniel just stared at him. Just stared until the remote fell out of his hands and onto the carpet below.

"It's that thing… isn't it?" Daniel asked and Alexander nodded.

"The Orb's guardian, since it's been away from my home world for so long it went out to search for it itself," Alexander started slowly leaning back against the couch and pulling Daniel close. "It won't be merciful since it wants nothing more than the orb," Alexander finished petting Daniel's head as the other hugged onto him taking in this information with a frown.

"You'll be leaving soon then… won't you?" Daniel asked with a tired sigh. Alexander didn't answer. He didn't need to. Daniel already knew.

Daniel was suddenly awoken with Alexander's shaking him and he bolted straight up looking around bewildered before looking over at Alexander who was in his alien form, one arm holding the covered orb. Daniel glanced at the clock before frowning at Alexander. "Alexander…. Its 2 in the morning," he said with a tired yawn Alexander chuckled and kissed Daniel's forehead.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I must leave tonight, I would rather get this orb back where it belongs before the Shadow, the Orb's guardian, has a chance to arrive any closer to Earth," Alexander said and Daniel never felt more awake as he bolted out of his bed and followed Alexander out of the room.

"What? Now? But…" Daniel sputtered, unsure of how to take this information and Alexander turned to look at him. "I don't want you to go…" he said as Alexander pulled out a small vial of red liquid and handed it to Daniel who took with a confused look on his face.

"It's for your sister, I made it from the roses you gave me, it'll cure her sickness," Alexander said watching as Daniel's face went from shocked to surprised to sniffling in a good few short seconds. "It'll take a while for her to fully recover, but it she'll walk out feeling better than ever," Alexander said pulling Daniel into a hug as the other shook in his arms. It was really happening… Alexander was leaving and his sister... she was going to be better!

"Thank you… but Alexander," Daniel said looking at Alexander who only smiled sadly. "Will I ever see you again?" Daniel asked and Alexander kissed Daniel on the lips shoving all the built up feelings into the one kiss before pulling away, leaving Daniel breathless.

"Perhaps one day…"

Daniel hoped he was right.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, pretty not so happy or sad ending. But hey, it's up to interpretation. I couldn't think of a good cheesy ending anyway. Wooot. God, I'm never writing smut again, it was horrible. (shamed) But then again… I shouldn't have pull an almost all-nighter writing this thing. Hehe. ... This fic still feels rushed. ;^; I really don't give myself enough credit do I?<br>_

_Hope you enjoyed! _

_Reviews are appreciated! _


End file.
